Dirty Little Thing
by RockinPurpleSarah
Summary: *One Shot* It is Dean's 31st birthday and Christa wants to make sure he has a good time during it, and knowing her she'll succeed in it. Dean AmbrosexOC WARNING: Contains sexual content!


**WARNING: The following M-rated one-shot contains graphic sexual content! Reader's discretion is advised!**

Hey readers! Another one shot after a while and this is once again a Dean Ambrose/OC one. I got this idea after listening to Adelitas Way's song "Dirty Little Thing" (which the song and lyrics are featured in this story), after listening to that song I got the idea for it. And what better way for it to happen near Dean's birthday? :D I know it's a little late, but hey, better late than never. Hope you enjoy, especially since I'm trying to get back into this groove!

Christa belongs to me and Joslin belongs to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

 **Dirty Little Thing**

"What took you so long, Joslin?"

"Sorry I'm late! Fegal kept me busy!"

Christa and Jon were standing outside of their house holding their two year old daughter Rayna together as their friend Joslin Neidhart arrived. It was Jon's birthday today and Christa was going to take Jon out for a birthday dinner followed by a "special birthday present" as she called it.

"Now you be good for Aunt Joslin and Uncle Fergal for the night, okay sweetie?" Christa asked looking at Rayna.

"Mommy!" Rayna responded with a smile and hugged her mother.

"Good girl." Christa smiled back.

"We love you, sweetie." Jon smiled as well, patting his daughter on her black haired head.

"Dada!" Rayna waved as Christa handed her to Joslin.

"We'll have some fun tonight!" Joslin playfully said to Rayna.

The four waved to each other before Joslin rode off. When she was gone, Jon and Christa walked back into their house and got ready for their date. Jon dressed in a simple black dress shirt and dress pants, the usual he wore on nice dates with his wife. He even slicked his hair back, looking as fancy as he could. He looked at himself in the mirror before walking out of the bedroom, waiting for Christa as she was changing in the bathroom.

"I'm ready!" Christa called from inside the bathroom, slowly opening the door.

"About time, babe." Jon smiled before he saw what she was wearing, then his jaw dropped.

Christa stepped out of the bathroom wearing a green Snakeskin Open Back Dress that was skin tight and her breasts were pushed up. She also wore the usual lime green heels she had on whenever she wore sexy outfits. Christa saw her husband's reaction and chuckled.

"You like it?" She flipped some hair from her face.

Jon nodded, "I feel like I just want to skip dinner and go straight to the birthday fucking."

"Dinner first, then we will come home." Christa giggled, walking over to Jon and giving him a kiss on the lips. "Let's go, baby." She grabbed Jon's hand and the two headed off.

* * *

Dinner went exactly as planned for the "lunatic couple". It went off without a hitch as they went to a restaurant that wasn't too fancy, but fancy enough for a birthday date. They were able to get a table in a private area so they could have their dinner and not have possible fans that were there interrupt them. Not that they had a problem with fans wanting autographs and pictures, but it was Jon's birthday and they wanted to celebrate it in peace.

"Ahh. That hit the spot." Jon rubbed his stomach, finishing up his meal.

"You have room for dessert?" Christa asked, setting her empty dinner plate on top of his.

"Oh you bet I do..." Jon whispered with a smirk, about to lean over the table towards Christa. She however stopped him.

"I don't mean THAT kind of dessert, you horn dog. That kind is for when we get home." Christa laughed as she grabbed a dessert menu from the side of the table. "I meant THIS kind of dessert."

"Oh, right." Jon said taking a menu as well. "Guess I just got too excited for my present." He let out a small chuckle.

"You'll get it." Christa winked before looking at the desserts. "Hmm… I think I'll get the hot fudge cake. What will you get, Jon?"

"I'm not sure… Can I get anything?" Jon asked.

"You can get whatever you want, my king. It is your birthday after all." Christa smiled.

Jon looked for a few more seconds before the waiter came over, "I think I'll stick with a strawberry cheesecake."

"Sounds good." Christa looked at the waiter and ordered their desserts. A few minutes later they arrived at the table and both Christa and Jon stared at their desserts. Christa mostly at her hot fudge cake; the gooey hot fudge dripping down over the block of vanilla ice cream.

"This looks delicious." Jon licked his lips at his strawberry cheesecake.

"It sure does." Christa grabbed a spoon and scooped a good chunk of her hot fudge cake. She made sure a lot of fudge was in her first bite and she slowly moved it in her mouth.

Jon was about to take his first bite of his cake, but when he saw Christa taking hers, he stopped and watched her. He had no idea why, but Christa eating anything with hot, gooey fudge on it looked really hot in his eyes. The way her mouth moved across the spoon, the way her eyes closed as she savored the taste, some chocolate falling on her lip and her tongue moving across it to lick the chocolate off. He was trying really hard not to get turned on watching her eat her treat, but it was no use.

"I can't help it, Christa." He said with a growl as he got up from his seat and walked over to on the other end of the table.

"What can't you help?" Christa asked.

"This..." Jon said, before pressing his lips against hers hard. It didn't take long for Christa to instantly give in and kiss him back. They moaned into the kiss and it shortly turned passionate with their tongues swirling against one another. "Mmm… Tastes like chocolate..." Jon chuckled into the kiss. "So… sweet…" He moved his hand up to grab onto her breast, causing her to let out a small moan.

"Mmm baby..." Christa breathed into the kiss before they slowly and reluctantly released it. She looked into his lustful eyes, "I think it's time to head home to give you the final part of your present."

"Let's go, I can't wait." Jon said as the two paid for their check and headed home.

* * *

As Christa and Jon walked into their house, Jon helped Christa remove her jacket and purse. After he did, Christa moved in front of him and whispered, "You stay in here while I get stuff ready in the bedroom. I'll text you when you can come in."

"Hurry up then, I want to see what it is." Jon said giving Christa a quick kiss before she ran upstairs.

Jon sat impatiently on the couch as he waited. The minutes seemed to tick by slow as he kept looking at his phone every minute, waiting for her to give him the signal. He had a feeling of what it was going to be, and that was the cause of his pants beginning to feel tight. Finally after ten long minutes, he got the text.

 _Everything's set up. Get up here, birthday boy. ;) -Christa_

At that instant, Jon dashed up the stairs, nearly tripping on the last step but stopping himself. He got to the bedroom door, saying "I'm coming in, my sex queen..." as he gently opened the door. As he walked in, the lights in the room were dimmed down, two candles; one on each nightstand on the sides of the bed were lit up, here was a chair in the middle of the room, and in front of the chair and near the bed a small camcorder was on a tripod. Christa however wasn't seen. "Babe? Where are you?"

"I'm right here."

Jon turned to where her voice came from and for the second time that night his jaw dropped. Christa stepped into view wearing a black Faux Leather Pleaded and Chained Mini Skirt with a zipper on the side, a green Darling Lacey Corset, a green silk scarf wrapped around her neck, her blonde and green hair tied up into a high ponytail, and the lime green heels stayed on to cap it off. "Ho...ly… Shit..." Jon breathed in surprise.

Christa leaned on the side of the wall and gave a sexy smile, "I see you like the present so far and you haven't even opened it."

"Can I open it right now?" Jon asked, eager to rip that hot outfit off and have his way with her.

"Ah ah..." Christa wagged her finger at him. "Sit down in the chair, Daddy… I'm going to open your present for you."

" _Oh I think I'm going to like this..."_ Jon thought as he sat down in the chair and made himself comfortable.

"And to make this even more hot, I'll let this sexy song from Adelitas Way set the mood for our night." Christa smirked as she turned on her phone plugged into the speakers and "Dirty Little Thing" by Adelitas Way began playing out of them nice and loud.

 _I like it when you're watching me  
you grind your teeth  
I like it when we're up against the wall_

 _I like it when you look at me  
you still say please  
and the way you can't say no_

She turned her back to Jon and sang along to the beginning. When the guitar started up, Christa began moving her hips side to side, then moving them in a gyrating motion. She moved slowly and sexually, teasing her man with her body.

 _It's late at night she's at my window_  
 _(I'm a fool)_  
 _She's drunk again and wants to take it out on me_  
 _(You know you do)_  
 _She never says goodbye_  
 _but what we did plays in my mind_  
 _All over you_

With her back still turned, Christa moved her hands behind her head and slowly removed the elastic band from her hair, letting it out of the ponytail. She moved her hands through it, freeing it before turning to face Jon. Her hips continued to move as she put her hands on her breasts outside of her corset and pushed them up. As the chorus was nearing, she began to unzip the hidden zipper on the front of the corset.

 _I like it when you're watching me_  
 _you grind your teeth_  
 _I like it when we're up against the wall_  
 _I like it when you talk at me_  
 _you still say please_  
 _and the way you can't say no_  
 _You take me places I've never been_  
 _When I keep on falling_  
 _You show me things I've never seen_  
 _My dirty little thing_

Right when the chorus hit the first line, Christa unzipped the corset completely, almost ripping it off and revealing a bright green strapless tube top covering only the nipples. Jon's eyes widened and it looked like he was going to drool. He could already feel his cock getting hard. Christa smiled at this and licked her lips, staring at him with half-lidded eyes as she moved her hands around her breasts. Her long slender legs stood a few feet apart as she moved her hands from her breasts back up to behind her hair, pushing it up. As the final line of the chorus played and the guitar was heard, she once again gyrated her hips.

 _The sun is up she's out my window_  
 _(now you're gone)_  
 _The sky will fall and I know she'll be back again_  
 _(I know you will)_  
 _She takes control of me_  
 _and always gives me what I need_  
 _Again and again_

She swayed her hips as she walked towards Jon, who looked up at her with needy eyes. She unwrapped the scarf around her neck and gently wrapped it around his. Her blue green eyes stared back at his blue ones as she licked her lips in front of him, her face just an inch from his. Jon attempted to grab her breast, but Christa pushed herself a few feet back before sliding a hand down the side of her skirt.

 _I like it when you're watching me  
you grind your teeth  
I like it when we're up against the wall  
I like it when you talk at me  
you still say please  
and the way you can't say no  
You take me places I've never been  
When I keep on falling  
You show me things I've never seen  
My dirty little thing_

Once again right on cue, Christa undid the zipper on the side of the skirt and threw it off revealing a g-string thong that matched the color of her tube top.

"Oh god!" Jon gasped out loud.

"You like that?" Christa giggled, turning her back towards him and sticking her ass out. Her legs spread out slightly as she bent down with her hands on the floor, her ass sticking up in the air and her shaking it. She pushed herself back up, then bent her head backwards so she was facing Jon upside down. After she gave him a kiss on the lips, she fell down to the floor in a perfect split. The guitar played again and Christa swiped her leg and she was standing back up. She flipped her hair back and rubbed Jon's crotch before walking behind him.

 _Tie me up and take control_  
 _I know you like what's going on_  
 _I want to see how far you'll go_  
 _I like when you strip me down_  
 _You wear me out_  
 _You take me to another place like no one else_

Christa pulled on the scarf around Jon's neck, bending his head back for him to face her. After rubbing his cheek, she tossed a leg over his shoulder before moving on top of his lap and sitting on him. She began to unbutton his dress shirt while she slowly licked his lips and pushed her ass out. A shiver went down Jon's spine, feeling her tongue piercing go across his lips.

 _I like it when you're watching me  
you grind your teeth  
I like it when we're up against the wall  
I like it when you talk at me  
you still say please  
and the way you can't say no  
You take me places I've never been  
When I keep on falling_

 _You take me places I've never been  
When I keep on falling  
You show me things I've never seen  
My dirty little thing_

 _My dirty little thing_

For the final part of the song, Christa pushed herself off of Jon and moved her hips and ass once more. Jon was mesmerized by the show she was putting on; her body, her hips, her ass, those legs… was there anything this girl couldn't do? He watched as she moved her hands through her hair and moved her body. On the final note of the song, she dropped down for one final split on the floor, throwing her arms up as the song came to an end.

"Ta-da!" Christa said. She got back up to her feet and stood up at Jon. "Did you like it?"

"Oh, I loved it..." Jon said, a smirk forming on his face and standing up from the chair. "I love my present… I can't wait to open it all the way..."

Christa wrapped a leg around his waist as she pushed his dress shirt fully off and ran her hands down his chest. "The camera is over there and it's recording everything. I'm all yours, Daddy. Do whatever you want with me..."

"I will do what I want with you indeed…" Jon chuckled before picking up Christa and kissing her neck.

Christa let out a hot moan as she felt his scruffy beard against her neck along with his lips. He threw her down onto the bed and continued kissing her neck while he pushed off his pants, leaving him in his black boxers. He moved his hands back up his wife's body, moving them all over her tattoos before reaching behind her tube top bra and removing it. Licking his lips, Jon stared hungrily at Christa's breasts. But before he did anything to them, he kissed down her stomach, licked her belly button piercing, and moved his hands to her thong where he snapped it against her pussy before removing that as well.

"My babe has such a beautiful body..." Jon purred. "If only we brought the whipped cream in… That would make it even better."

"Well I'm glad you said that." Christa giggled, taking out a grocery bag from under the bed and handing it to Jon.

Jon opened up the bag and inside of it was a can of whipped cream. With another grin appearing on his face, Jon shook the can and sprayed some whipped cream on Christa's breasts, a tiny bit on her stomach, and a good amount on her pussy. He put the lid on when he was finished and set it on the floor. He then began to feast on her beautiful breasts as he licked the cream off of the left one first.

"Oh Daddy…!" Christa moaned, feeling his tongue moving around on her body.

"Mmm..." Jon moaned, removing the last bit of cream from her left breast before moving to the next one. Once that was all done, he licked the cream down her stomach, teasing her as he did it slowly. And when that was finished with there, it was down to the third course; her delicious pussy. He chuckled and licked his lips again before giving her pussy a long lick; a lick that caused Christa to gasp and a shiver to go down her spine. Hearing her, Jon decided to lick her as slowly and as hard as possible with a few tiny movements in between. By the time the whipped cream was all cleaned up, wetness began seeping out of Christa.

"Your tongue… is so hot, baby..." Christa whispered, biting her lip.

"And you're so sweet and juicy..." Jon purred as he wrapped his lips around her pussy and began sucking it. Christa let out a loud yelp and her legs stretched to the sides. She began breathing heavily the more he sucked and she got even more wet. After a few more seconds, she reached down next to the bed and grabbed the whipped cream can. She pushed Jon up by his head, which surprised him. "Christa, wha-" It was then Christa pulled open the waistband on his boxers and sprayed whipped cream into them.

"Oh… looks like you creamed your boxers, baby." Christa grinned in a naughty way as she set the can back down on the floor.

Jon stood on his knees and looked down at his boxers, then back at Christa smiling, "I guess I did..." He slowly took off his boxers and showed that his cock and balls were covered with whipped cream. "...And YOU have to clean it up. Come on, clean my dick and balls off. Lick the cream off."

"I shall obey, Daddy." Christa said with a wink, lowering down to face his cock. She wrapped her mouth around the whole lengh and sucked on it, swirling her tongue all around as she did so.

"Oh fuck yes..." Jon sighed happily feeling Christa's mouth and tongue on his cock, cleaning up the whipped cream she sprayed there. Once the cream was cleaned on the cock, Christa moved her lips to his balls and sucked on them. "Ohhh… my balls love your tongue..."

Christa finished up cleaning that as well. But she did not stop sucking and licking, she kept on going. She switched back and forth from sucking his cock and fondling his balls. She purred as she loved the sounds of his soft moans coming from his mouth. After a while, Christa placed Jon's cock in between her breasts and began to titty-fuck them as she continued to suck on it.

"Again with the fucking tits…!" Jon moaned. "How I love your tits! I love them so much…!"

"Mmm… Do you love my juicy tits more than me?" Christa asked, removing the cock from her mouth.

"No… all of you is extremely hot..." Jon said. He then grabbed Christa's arms and pushed them away from her breasts. "Get on all fours, I'm going to have some fun with your ass."

"Okay, sexy..." Christa did as she was told. She got on all fours, wiggling her ass as she did so to tease him.

"Good slut." Jon chuckled. He rubbed a hand on her ass cheek and spanked it hard, and did the same to the other one. After Christa was spanked, Jon rubbed his cock in between the cheeks before slowly pushing himself in. "Ahhh yeah..."

"Mmmm… feels like a huge stick being pushed into my ass..." Christa moaned.

"Well it kinda is one..." Jon whispered before he began to move in and out of her.

"Fuck Daddy… Fuck yeah… Oh yeah…!" Christa's eyes closed and her head tilted back. She pushed her as against him as he moved.

"You want it deeper, don't you?" Jon asked. "You like it like that, don't you?"

Christa nodded, "Yes… Mommy likes that..." Jon did just that and thrust deeper into her ass. He also began to thrust faster, the sound of his balls slapping against her skin being heard through the room. "Ohhh Daddy! Oh yeah fuck that ass! Fuck it good!"

"That's what you wanted, huh?!" Jon shouted, grabbing onto the back of her hair and pulling on it. "Is t hat what you want?!"

"Yes! YES!" Christa screamed, gripping the sheets on the bed the faster he thrust. She also felt her pussy leak out with wetness. Her pussy was aching, she wanted him inside of her badly.

Jon wrapped an arm around Christa and pulled her up against him, still thrusting in her ass. He kissed her neck and shoulder sloppily while Christa bounced up and down on him with her breasts bouncing along. She turned her head and the couples' lips met each other for a kiss. As they kissed, Jon moved his hand down to her wet pussy and pushed in two fingers.

"Such a wet and tight pussy..." Jon growled into the kiss. "I want to fuck it..."

"Fuck it… Fuck my pussy, my sex king..." Christa purred into the kiss.

Jon turned Christa to face him, "Then I shall, my sex queen." He pushed her back on her back on the bed. "Spread your legs like the whore you are."

"I'm you're whore though..." Christa smirked, spreading her legs out across the bed in a straight line, showing off her flexibility more.

"You are my whore indeed..." Jon fiercely grabbed her left leg and pushed it right over her head still straight. He then shoved his cock inside of her pussy and pushed it all in, causing both of them to scream.

"Oh FUCK BABY!" Jon grunted.

"OH YEAH!" Christa screamed, holding onto Jon's arms. "PLOW MY PUSSY, DADDY! PLOW IT ALL!"

"I'M DOING THAT, AM I?!" Jon growled, shoving his tongue into her mouth for another fiery kiss. Loud moans were muffled as Jon continued to pound his cock into her, with a few muffled whimpers coming from Christa's mouth. The kiss was eventually broken, but the moans and pants were continued. Jon moved his hands to Christa's breasts again and squeezed them hard.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU, CHRISTA!" Jon shouted.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU TOO, JON!" Christa shouted as her legs began to shake. "Oh god… I'm gonna cum…! I'M GONNA CUM…! I'M CUMMING…! I'M CUMMING…!" Her eyes then rolled to the back of her head as she did just that. She came all over Jon's cock with a loud scream.

"Oh your cum is so hot…!" Jon grunted, pushing his cock in her more. He then felt his cock twitch, "Ah… I'm going to cum too, baby…! HERE I COME…!" A few fast thrusts and Jon came inside Christa. But as he came, he pulled out quickly, causing some cum to fly onto her breasts and face.

Both Jon and Christa panted as they emptied out. Despite having blotches of cum on her chest and face, Christa slowly and weakly sat up and put her arms around him.

"Did you enjoy your birthday present?" She asked.

"I did very much." Jon said with a smile. "They've been getting better every year thanks to you."

"I try my best." Christa said hugging him close. "Happy birthday, Jon."

Jon hugged Christa back and kissed her cheek. He then looked back at her, "Want to go another round, my dirty little thing?"

"Anything for you." Christa purred, the two kissing once again and continuing with their night.

* * *

So how did Dean's birthday go? Hope I did a good job with it, need to get back to this!


End file.
